In various types of network infrastructures, legacy endpoint devices may communicate using fixed non-internet protocol (non-IP) methods. For example, many such endpoint devices may communicate either using a one-way or a two-way radio frequency (RF) protocol, which may include proprietary or standards-based radio frequency (RF) protocols. As an example, a cable headend can include a control system that is configured to communicate control and command information in RF signals with such non-IP enabled endpoints (e.g. set top boxes, CableCARDs, and the like).